Getting Even With An Old Enemy
by Zarkho
Summary: Draco Malfoy was having a very bad day. It just happens, that it is that very day that Harry Potter decides to get even with his old school day rival. Not for Draco Malfoy fans I warn you. WARNING PWP LEMON SMUT HUMILIATION, CUCKOLDRY.


**A/N: I was reading reviews on another websites as the story goes. It was then than I realized there are actually sexists out there. I mean Harry 'conquer' women and Ginny 'screws' around. What's wrong with you. I am trying to write a series, which features a couple in a perfectly agreed independent relationship and you want me to turn into a single man dominating every single woman that he meets. There are plenty of fics like that if that's your cup of tea. Now I am not saying everyone's like that. There are people who would rather read about Harry than Ginny. I get that, but if you will look at the title of the series Then it is Sexual adventure of Harry AND Ginny. I think that makes it perfectly clear that it would include one shots about both of them. So why don't you be one of those really civilized people who read the summary, use their common sense and leave it, or request politely for what they want.**

 **(Not for you people. You are awesome. Just thought I would post it here just in case.)**

Harry appeared whistling right in front of a posh looking door. The door belonged to a huge luxurious looking building surrounded by grounds all round. This place was Malfoy Manor and Harry was here on an errand. A very pleasurable errand.

Rapping his knuckles against the door sharply, he waited. In a few moments, the door opened to reveal a blonde beauty in a night gown. She was Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass.

"Hello Harry," Astoria purred, leaning against the door frame.

Harry grinned, "I see you are ready for our meeting, Tori."

Astoria shrugged, "Why bother putting on clothes when you have to take them off later on. Besides, you already have ruined some of my favourite dresses."

"Can't really control myself when there's a hot babe to ravish," Harry breathed as he moved closer to Astoria.

Astoria's breath hitched in her throat as she stared up at Harry. Her heart was racing and her thighs were moist with excitement.

"Well, this hot babe wants to be ravished right now," her voice was thick with lust.

"Well, do you want me to shag you out here like the slut you are or should we move in," Harry said, his hand coming up to cup one of her marvellous breasts.

Astoria moaned as electricity coursed through her body, "Yes, come on," she panted like a bitch in heat.

She moved inside, making room for Harry. As soon as he stepped in and closed the door, she pounced on him, her legs coming around to circle his waist, her bare vagina rubbing against his cock as she moaned and pressed her lips against his.

Instinctively, Harry moved his hands down to grab Astoria's ass. He parted his lips and shoved his tongue inside her mouth. Their lips moved against each other sloppily as they exchanged saliva, all the while Astoria's hand were busy taking off his shirt.

She rubbed her hand up and down, moaning at the firmness and chiselled body. She broke the kiss and moved down to kiss his jaw line.

"Take me to my bed Harry," Astoria said kissing him madly.

Harry roughly grabbed her head and forced her to look up, "You mean the bed in which you sleep with your husband." He kissed her roughly.

"Yes," Astoria moaned, "I want you to fuck me in my marital bed."

"Only if you swear that you hadn't let him touch you since the last time we fucked," he growled as he licked her neck.

Astoria groaned in pleasure, "Believe me Love, I haven't let him touch me in ages."

Harry grinned, "Well that would mean you are randy as hell."

"Honey, you have no idea," Astoria said as Harry's hand began to massage her perky ass.

"Well then, let's get you sated," Harry said between kisses.

"You will need to work hard for that darling," Astoria kept moaning as rivulets flowed down her thighs at Harry's ministrations.

"Tori darling, you know I am more than up for the task," Harry gave a particularly rough kiss.

With his dick rubbing against Astoria's naked vagina through his robes, Harry carried her up the stairs to the Master bedroom which belonged to her and Draco after the death of Lucius Malfoy, admittedly at the hand of Harry by 'accident'.

They snogged and made out all the way to her bedroom, where Harry threw her to the bed and took off his jeans.

Astoria stared lustily as Harry's half hard member was revealed to her hungry gaze. She had been in love with it since she first saw it.

All pureblood brides had to be virgins on the day of their marriage. As was Astoria on the day when she was married off to Draco Malfoy. She had been more than expectant on her first night. So it could be understood that she was highly disappointed when Draco Malfoy undressed himself. Thankfully Harry had been there to the rescue.

He had stunned Draco on his wedding night and advanced towards her. She might have put a bit more resistance if her new husband was a bit less deficient in an important area. Who was she kidding? Even if he was twice his actual size, he wouldn't get to half of the length of Harry's manhood. That's what you get for having a two inch pecker.

Needless to say, when she saw Harry's cock, all thoughts of her new husband flew out of her mind. Not that she remembered much of it. The only thing she remembered was begging for it harder and faster as Harry drilled into her. Poor Draco still thought that he had deflowered his wife. Oh, how wrong he was.

But there were more important matter in front of her, Astoria thought as she moved on all fours towards Harry's impressive cock.

…..

Draco Malfoy was having a very bad day. It has been weeks since Astoria had given him any relief. So it was a very frustrated Draco who had arrived in the ministry, only to discover that he had forgotten an important file that he had to deliver to the minister.

He had apologized profusely before apparating hurriedly. He even managed to splinch himself. A feat he hadn't managed since his second try at apparation. It had taken him more than hour to put himself in place.

All of this, because Astoria refused to be intimate with her. She never had been terribly enthusiastic to bed him, but she never had refused him for so long. Last night, he had even gone so far as to beg her for it. Even pleading with her just to give him a hand. But, she had refused outright, saying that she was tired and wanted to sleep. How dare she? It was the duty of a pureblood wife to sate his husband. He planned on having a few words with her father in the evening. She needed to be disciplined. But more importantly, he had an important file to deliver. If Minister could sign on it, it would be a big boost to the pureblood community.

It was with these thoughts that Draco entered his home. Purposefully, he made his way upward only to trip on a piece of cloth that was laying on the stairs. Inwardly cursing he picked it up. It was a male shirt. One that he had seen somewhere.

Draco's eyes widened as he remembered where he had seen the shirt. It was the shirt that Potter was wearing today. Hurriedly, he got up and climbed the stairs. As he neared his bedroom, he could hear voices coming from it. Thinking that Potter was trying to have his way with his wife, he cautiously drew closer, all the while his wand was in his hand.

The door was opened a bit. He peeked through it. Only to come across a scene he had never thought possible. Astoria was on all fours on the bed, their bed, sucking off Harry Potter. It didn't look terribly forced from where he stood.

Just then the door slammed into him, throwing him back and a voice boomed, "Looks like your husband's home baby."

…..

As Astoria moved towards her prize, she heard a thud. Surprised, she looked up at Harry who just grinned at her and bobbed his cock up and down. She smiled and placed her lips around its large head.

Harry groaned and placed his hands on her head, "Oh yes baby, just like that."

Astoria smiled around his cock and moved down, slowly taking his cock inside her mouth. Her hot breath surrounding his large shaft. She was halfway down when Harry lifted his hand and slammed the door open. She tried to move up but Harry grabbed her face indicating her to keep moving.

Then Harry spoke in loud voice and Astoria couldn't help but grin around his cock. She had wanted to cuckold her husband, humiliate him for a long time.

"Potter," Draco spoke as he moved inside the room holding his bloody nose, "Move away from her right now and I wouldn't do anything."

Harry gave a laugh and removed his hands from Astoria's hair, "Do you want me to move away darling?"

In response, Astoria only moved down on his cock, engulfing him completely in her hot wet mouth.

Harry smiled, "See Malfoy, your wife doesn't want to let go of my cock. She is a little cock slut isn't she?"

"Why you?" Draco lunged towards Harry, intent on shoving him away.

Harry just lifted his hand and hurled him towards the wall. He had become quite proficient in wandless magic during his time as an Auror.

Draco slammed in the wall with a high pitched shriek and slowly slunk down. His eyes were getting misty.

"Please Potter. Harry, don't do this," Draco pleaded.

"Don't do what," Harry asked mockingly as he bent down and grabbed Astoria's boob, making her moan around his cock. She started moving up and down faster.

"This," Harry grinned, "I would stop but your wife, you see, is quite horny. She doesn't want to let go of my cock. I have heard she isn't pleased with your ahem 'tool' ahem. So who am I to deny someone pleasure?"

Harry turned towards Astoria, "You have been a very bad girl haven't you?" Harry mock scolded her, "Look what you have done to your husband? He is crying like a little baby. You need to be punished."

Astoria slowly let go of his cock and moved away with her head hung low, "I am sorry." Her voice was pleading and childish.

Harry turned towards Draco, "You want me to punish her?"

Draco's stomach sank as he heard those words. He tried to get up. Merlin, he tried but all of his bones creaked in protest and he couldn't help but stay where he was.

"Please," Draco was openly crying now, "What have I done to deserve this?"

"What have you done?" Harry's expression turned serious, "How about making my life hell all those years huh?" He turned towards Astoria and smiled, "Of course it's nothing personal. A woman has the right to seek pleasure if her husband cannot give it to her."

"Come on baby, ignore him," Astoria beckoned him, her eyes were fogged over with lust, "I want you right now."

"Of course Tori," Harry said as he moved over on the bed. Reaching atop her, he bent down and captured her lips sensuously. Astoria moaned and encircled his neck with her hands. Her legs were rubbing up and down on his naked thighs.

Harry's hands weren't idle either. He was busy touching every part of her body available to him, over the night gown and beneath it. He captured the sash and with a single jerk opened it.

Harry got up to admire the sexy and ravenous body that lay beneath him. From her C- cup breast that were still firm and perky, to her toned and firm stomach, her pink pussy lips and firm round ass, everything about her screamed to fuck her.

He firmly groped her breasts and kneaded them. Watching as they molded to his touch. He brought his head down and captured one of her nipples which had become rock hard due to all the sexual energy that was running through her.

Astoria couldn't help but moan as Harry flicked her nipple with his tongue. He always knew where to touch her. He grabbed his hair, running her hands through them as she forced him deeper into her cleavage.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw her husband still sitting there hiccupping. Tears were streaming down his face as he stared at his arch enemy ravishing his wife. But she couldn't muster any ounce of sympathy. Harry's tongue flickering over her nipple might have something to do with that.

"See," her voice was filled with venom as she spoke to her husband, "This is how you pleasure a woman. Sex isn't about putting that deplorable thing that you call a penis inside a hole, banging for a few seconds then roll over to sleep."

"Please," Draco begged, "Please Astoria, don't do this to me."

But Astoria ignored him completely, her attention was completely focused on Harry and what he was doing to her boobs.

Harry opened his mouth and started sucking her breast, taking as much as he could inside her mouth and lathering it with his saliva. He shifted from one breast to the other, lavishing the same attention on it.

Astoria moaned harder. It was like all of her nerve endings were connected at the spot where Harry was sucking. He would move his mouth, her sensitive spot would change with it. The pleasure was almost overwhelming.

After getting his full from her tits, he moved south, trailing her stomach with his tongue. He stopped at her navel and stuck his inside. Astoria gasped and gripped his hair harder. He twirled his tongue inside her navel making her moan harder.

"Please Harry," Astoria stuttered in passion, "Don't tease me like that."

Listening to Astoria beg, Harry grinned and slowly moved towards his destination, her cunt. He stopped to look at it for a second. Her outer lips were completely moistened with her juices and her clit was already poking out from under its hood. It was quivering faintly, as if wanting to be touched.

Tentatively, Harry flicked at her clit making Astoria cry. Her hands were at her sides now, clutching the bed sheets. He put a finger on her fuck hole and traced her outer labia. In one swift motion, he had put the finger in and took her clit in his mouth.

Astoria screamed as she felt her clit clenched between Harry's teeth. His finger slowly rolled inside her vagina as Harry sucked at her clit.

In a few minutes, Harry had her cumming hard. Her whole body was quivering, her hands lay limply at her sides, her eyes rolled into her sockets as the orgasm racked through her lithe body.

Harry got up, wiping her juices from his chin and grinned at Draco, "See Draco, that's how a girl cums. I bet you have never seen one cum in your life have you?" Harry taunted.

By now, all Draco could do was stare lifelessly at what was going on in his bed.

Harry turned his attention back to Astoria who was laying lifelessly in bed. Her eyes were glazed over as she stared at Harry. He moved forward and tapped her chin with his cock.

"Time to return the favour," Harry said.

Slowly Astoria got up. One of her hands coming up to encircle his cock. Even then there was space left between her thumb and fingers. She moved her hand up and down his shaft, while her tongue stuck out and licked at the underside of his cock.

"See your wife," Harry called out to Draco, "I bet, she has never done this to you huh? Who am I kidding. I don't think you have ever received a head from any girl."

It was true, Astoria had never given him a blow job. He would be lucky if she allowed him to stick his penis inside her vagina. Mostly, she would just jerk him off with a bored expression. He had gotten to fondle her breast only a few time.

Harry gathered Astoria's long blonde hair and tugged at them, "Harder slut," he commanded.

In response, Astoria began jerking him off faster, her mouth opened to suck his huge ball sacks that looked like two tennis balls lying together.

In a few minutes, Harry groaned, his climax approaching, "I am going to cum darling," Harry said to Astoria.

In a flash, Astoria's mouth was on his cock head as she furiously jacked him. Harry's cock jerked as he sprouted powerful torrents of cum.

"Don't swallow it all," Harry warned her, "I think your husband needs to know what a real man tastes like."

Removing her mouth from his cock, Astoria nodded, some cum leaking out from her mouth that she hastily wiped off. She turned towards where her husband was slumped off to.

"Let me make this easier for you," Harry said nonchalantly as he flicked his finger and Draco flew on the bed.

"Please no," Draco whimpered as Astoria grabbed his jaw forcing him to open his mouth. There was no strength left in his body. She placed her mouth on his and the vilest substance that he ever tasted flew into his mouth.

"Don't let him go, till he drinks it." Harry said in an authoritative voice

Astoria nodded against his face as she held her place. He held his place for a few seconds, but soon the cum choking his airway became too much and he drank it pathetically.

Harry gave a short laugh, "That was such a waste of good cum. But at least you get to kiss your wife. I bet she hadn't kiss you since your wedding."

He turned towards Astoria, "Tori Darling wash your face. I don't want to taste something as pathetic as him when I kiss you." Harry motioned towards Draco like he was the lowest living thing on Earth.

Astoria nodded, "Of course baby," she got up from the bed and slowly made her way towards the Wash room.

Watching her ass jiggling Harry reached out and slapped her bottom, making her giggle and sway her ass even more.

After she entered the bedroom, Harry laid down on the bed and slowly started stroking his dick to hardness.

Watching his most hated enemy sitting on his bed, jerking off while waiting for his wife was too much for Draco and fresh tears sprang into his eyes.

In a few moments, Astoria was back. She looked surprised as she made her way to lay beside Harry.

"You aren't hard yet?" Astoria said as her hand replaced Harry's and began stroking him slowly.

"What can I say?" Harry shrugged his shoulder, "It's uncomfortable when someone like him just wouldn't remove his gaze from your cock. If I didn't know better, I would say he was fascinated."

Astoria giggled lightly, "Who wouldn't be fascinated by this huge chunk of meat?" she playfully slapped his cock, "Show it to a girl and she would bend over right then and there to take it inside her cunt."

Harry lowered his mouth and began kissing her. His mouth roaming over her as he first sucked her upper lip and then her lower lip.

"Tell me?" Astoria moved away from his face, "When is Ginny coming over. It's been ages since I tasted her."

"Oh she misses you too," Harry said once again moving down to kiss her, "It's just she has been too busy with the paper and all that."

"Oh too bad," Astoria looked down, "I would have loved to have a threesome with her again."

"Good idea Tori," Harry said, "But first get your pussy ready for a ravaging." Harry's dick had become rock hard during their conversation.

He put Tori on all fours, her face towards her husband's, "I believe he needs a lesson in lovemaking. And, like the good friend that I am. I am going to give him a practical."

"Oh yes," Astoria breathed.

Harry placed his completely hard cock at her entrance. Slowly, he entered inside her extremely tight hole. Her cunt walls spasming around his rigid shaft as it made its way inside her hot velvety core.

Astoria moaned loud, an expression of utter bliss on her face as Harry's dick penetrated her. No matter, how many times she took it, she would never get used to this feeling of joy whenever Harry would enter her.

Harry drew out midway before plunging inside her again. His pace was moderate as he fucked Astoria. His hand coming up to cup her ass cheeks.

He ploughed calmly as his hands kneaded and spread her ass cheeks, occasionally slapping them, making her moan.

"You see Malfoy," Harry taunted, "Look at you wife. That's how a woman who is in pleasure looks."

Astoria's face was distorted in pleasure, her lips opened in a constant moan as she chanted, "Yes, Yes, Yes." Her eyes were completely closed as she was took over by the feeling of bliss.

Slowly Harry picked his pace, his cock becoming a blur as he ploughed the wife of his most hated enemy right in front of him. Obscene sounds were coming from where his groin was crashing against Astoria's pussy. Pch, Pch, splash, prshh. His ball sack was swinging wildly, smacking her on her thighs, enhancing her pleasure.

"Oh yes," Astoria moaned, "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS," A screamed escaped her lips as her climax overtook her.

Harry came down and grabbed her face, "Look Malfoy, that's how a woman who is fucked looks."

He went back and started fucking he wildly and roughly. His hands roughly kneading her ass cheeks, "You want to be fucked don't you," Harry hissed, "You want to be fucked like the slut you are. You bitch."

"Yes," Astoria moaned as she felt his cock entering and leaving her cunt like a lightning, "I am a bitch. I am a whore. Make me cum. Please Please."

Harry increased his speed as his hands roamed all over her body. He pushed and pulled at her nipples, making her scream once again as she came for the third time that day.

She collapsed on the bed after her third orgasm raked through her body. But Harry didn't let go for a moment, plunging in and out of her like a piston working in an engine, he kept on fucking her.

Grabbing her long hair, Harry pulled her head back and whispered in her ears, "Bitches don't get rest. They get fucked and fucked till their master is satisfied. Am I clear?"

"Yes," Astoria moaned, "Yes master. Fuck your bitch. Use me as you want."

"That's what I would do," Harry growled and laid down on the bed, pulling Astoria along through her hair, his cock never leaving her quivering.

"I don't think your husband had a good view from where he is," Harry whispered, "Now ride bitch."

Astoria loved it when Harry dominated her like this. She began rolling her hips in tandem as she rode him reverse cow girl.

In a few minutes she was coming again. Harry's cock touched her pussy in a different way in this new position. Her cum leaked out and coated his shaft and his balls in girl cum.

"Don't slow down, you whore," Harry commanded, his handed coming down to grab her ass as he helped her pick speed.

Harry moved her ass up and down in a lightning speed. Astoria was constantly screaming as Harry's cock ploughed her like a bitch in heat. She lost count of how many times she came before Harry threw her down and got on her.

"Please Harry," Astoria gasped, her body weak with constant orgasm, "Fuck me. I need you to cum in me. I want to feel a real man cum in me."

"Of course darling," Harry said lifting his legs and putting them on his shoulder as he entered her pussy in a position. A weak moan escaped Astoria's lips as Harry used her like a fuck doll. With every push, her breasts would jiggle up and down inviting Harry. His head bent down and roughly sucked her taut nipples.

She lost count of how many hours had passed, her eyes rolled in her sockets as she just lay there, getting fucked and climaxing again and again.

Finally, she felt Harry's balls twitching, his movement became jerky as he roughly pushed his lips onto hers, hands coming to maul her perfect breasts.

Astoria responded with a renewed vigour, her lips moving against his in a frenzy as her hands and legs locked behind him. Her hips moving in tandem with his hips inviting him to cum.

"Yes," Astoria hugged him harder, "Cum in me Harry. Fill me with your wonderful seed. I want it," she was screaming for it by the end.

Hearing her beg for his seed, Harry couldn't take it anymore and he exploded inside of her. His cock jerking powerfully, spewing his cum in a dozen of powerful shots inside her womb, painting her inside completely.

Harry pulled his cock out of Astoria's cunt and took a step back to admire his work. Astoria was lying there panting, a sheen of sweat over her body. Her face was glowing with a satisfied smile. Her hand came down to cup her pussy as cum drizzled out of it.

"See Malfoy," Harry said to his arch nemesis who had become like a hollow figure now, "That's how a well fucked woman looks."

Astoria pulled his hand up. Her hand was full of her and Harry's cum. She took it and smeared it all over Draco's face, "And that's the cum of a man who can fuck."

…..

Next day, headline of Daily Prophet read.

" _ **LORD MALFOY COMMITS SUICIDE!"**_

Needless to say, Ginny had awarded him with a night of most pleasurable sex he had ever had for driving the son of the man who had ruined her childhood mad.

There were rumours that there were some white stains over the otherwise unblemished coffin of Draco Malfoy. Some people even thought that Harry Potter and Astoria Greengrass had disappeared for a time during the funeral proceedings.

…


End file.
